


And Then We Kissed

by pinkpines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Compilation, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpines/pseuds/pinkpines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of kiss-related prompts, generated randomly each time someone sent an ask saying "I want the K". (pinkpines.tumblr.com)</p><p>Each chapter is a different one-shot. If any of them are NSFW I will leave a note at the start of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then We Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> SFW, so read brazenly and without fear.

The remote control that had been in Mabel’s hand clattered loudly on the coffee table, just to the left of Dipper’s sock-clad feet. She had tossed it there haphazardly, wincing at how loud the sound of the plastic remote landing on the wooden coffee table had been in comparison to how quiet the rest of the apartment was.

“Whyyyyy do I keep watching romantic comedies? Why do I somehow manage to forget that they are, by definition, completely unrealistic?”

Dipper stifled a laugh and turned it into a very unconvincing cough once he saw Mabel was glaring at him. He reached for his half full can of Pitt and took a few gulps, finishing the rest of his can. When his lips unwrapped themselves from the edge of the can he exaggeratedly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“So I’m guessing you were expecting an ending where the two romantic leads didn’t actually fall in love and conquer all, then? Like maybe she was going to run halfway across the city to tell him, in person, to stick it where the sun don’t shine?”

“Well, no. They can get together in the end, I don’t mind that... but it’s all the stuff in between is just complete bunk!”

Mabel punctuated her sentence by dropping her arms, hands landing onto the cushions of the sofa. Their denim sofa. Standing in the middle of the second hand store, their options were either the ridiculous denim sofa or the one that had such a garish floral pattern that Dipper thought they might have stolen it from Abuelita’s house. He refused to let the former be considered as an option.

Dipper noticed the slightest movement of her hands in the dim lamplight. Mabel’s fingernails dug into the fabric ever so slightly and he can see her frown. If he had to rate it, she would be at level 5 on the 1-10 scale of Mabel worked-upness. She was upset about something but wouldn’t talk about it. Not intentionally anyway.

“Bunk. Really? You use the word bunk now?” He held out a package of cherry flavored licorice as an offering, and observed her eat it at an impressive rate. In a few moments the entire piece was a distant memory.

“Besides,” he continued. “You watch a ton of these kinds of movies. If you suddenly hate them you can always just watch something else.”

“What else am I supposed to watch? The only things Webflix ends up recommending to me are rom-coms, gory horror flicks, lame-o documentaries or Bisney movies.”

“That’s a particularly unsettling dichotomy,” Dipper mused before taking a bite of his own piece of licorice.

“The documentaries are yours, you dork. You’re too lazy to log into your own Webflix profile.”

“Guilty. But the documentaries were not a part of what’s so unsettling about it.”

“It’s just kind of annoying. It’s always some boring white bread kind of guy and then he meets this free spirit girl who shows him everything he’s been missing and he falls in love with her zany ways.”

Well. That was not quite what Dipper was expecting her to be peeved at. Now he was kind of interested.

“And it’s like, she is only defined by how quirky she is. She’s supposed to just be fun all the time. Do you know how exhausting it is to be fun all the time?” She turned to look at him. “The answer is very, by the way.”

“Okay, I’ll bite. So are you mad that the zany wild child who makes her own rules is just used as a tool to further the lead guy’s development? Or are you mad because she ends up with the most boring dude on the planet when she could be out living a life of adventure?”

Mabel paused for a second and watched the credits scroll by, stark white text against a black background while a catchy top-40 pop song played.

“I dunno. Neither... or both? It’s just dumb to expect that anyone is that two-dimensional all the time.”

“Of course,” he agreed.

“I mean, weird girl can’t be weird and zany every minute of her life. There’s more to her than her weirdness, and it’s like he only fell in love with that part of her, but there are other parts of her too!”

“Okay so, don’t be mad but… you do realize you just described your ex, right?”

“Who, Jeremy?! No way,” Mabel scoffed and tucked her knees underneath herself, taking up the least possible amount of space on their ugly couch.

“Actually I was thinking of Ben but, Jeremy basically fits that, too.”

“I guess I can see it, sort of…” she admitted slowly, somehow unsure.

“Sort of?” There wasn’t just a laugh, Dipper’s guffaws echoed through the room and caused his hat to tip off his head and fall behind the sofa. His hair was an untamed mess of chocolate waves atop his head, sticking up in three different directions. “Mabes, come on. More like yes with a side of double yes.”

“Oh shut up already. You think you know everything, I swear.”

“Hear me out,” Dipper waved his arms in her direction a bit, his body becoming much more animated now that the movie was over and they were talking about Mabel’s dumb ex boyfriends.

And by all means, they were dumb.

“Banal Ben, the law student who has probably never had any real fun in his entire life meets you and is completely smitten because I mean, you’re you right? Who can blame him. You’re basically neon and technicolor in his khaki clad universe.”

“You use alliteration way more than what passes for normal.”

Dipper ignored her comment and continued without missing a beat.

“He starts loosening up as a result of you pulling him out of his shell. He needed it more than most. The guy makes Tad Strange look like an anarchist. But as it turns out Ben couldn’t handle the fact that you’ve got more depth than a rain puddle and you want more out of life than just being some weird thing he flaunts and shows off to all his boring friends. He resents you for having aspirations and dreams that don’t line up with his outdated fantasy about what a committed relationship ought to entail, and he bails faster than a paratrooper out of a plane.”

Mouth a thin line, Mabel observed him for a moment. “Okay so what? Ben was a jerk, we’ve established that. Many times. Jeremy wasn’t like that, though. He wasn’t Ben.”

“Jeremy wasn’t a jerk, he was just a self absorbed prick.” Dipper concludes flatly. “I mean do I need to provide a plot synopsis?”

Mabel bites her lip but doesn’t say anything. She watches Dipper from across the sofa and suppressing an uneasy feeling in her chest.

“I’m pretty sure I know it better than you would, Dipper. I lived it, you know. Don’t be so pleased with yourself,” her words were more terse than she intended. “Jeremy and I just didn’t work out. I broke up with him, remember?”

“Of course I remember,” he had been there, too. He had made the late night ice cream runs and held her close while she cried herself to sleep. Dipper had been there suppressing every irrational urge to show up at Jeremy’s doorstep and punch him in his perfect face.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that he didn’t really deserve you anyway. He only ever cared about himself, but you saw the good in him despite everything.” He closed some off the distance between them by scooting a little closer, ending up sitting on the middle cushion of the sofa. “I was just trying to say that maybe it upsets you because it hits a little too close to home.”

A bitter smile formed on her lips. “He’d probably agree with you and say he deserved better.”

“He never really saw you, Mabel. Neither of them did. You put yourself out there and you’re honest and open and you have a really big heart. You’re not just some goofy free spirit for someone to try to tame. Those guys only saw this idea of you instead of paying attention to all the other parts.”

Seated a foot away, she swallowed and felt her face warming with embarrassment. Geez. Leave it to Dipper to say something completely embarrassing that made her feel confused and wonderful all at once. Her heart skipped a beat when his eyes locked on hers and Mabel hated herself more than she ever had before.

She hated that she was letting herself get caught up in a bunch of complicated and wrong feelings just because Dipper was being a good brother. Of course he knew her better than anyone. It went without saying he knew her better than any guys she dated. It made sense that he saw her in ways only he could through the eyes of someone who loved her unconditionally, the eyes of her best friend, her other half, her partner in crime.

Instead of feeling flustered she should just tell him to stop being such a dork and shove him away with a laugh. She should probably definitely do that instead of thinking about how the look in his eyes made her stomach do funny things, or that his hair looked so soft she wanted to run her fingers through it and maybe pull his face close to hers.

“S- sorry,” he stammered, hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not. I’m not upset.”

Dipper blinked twice. “You’re not? You’re all red, I thought you were angry...”

“No, really I’m not angry!” She blurted out quickly, and a few decibels too loud. “I just… didn’t know what to say. No one’s ever said something like that to me before. It was nice.”

The mere idea that Mabel, with her army of exes, had never been told that she was so much more than her bubbly and wacky exterior inexplicably pissed him off. Where did she find these emotionally stunted assholes? Was there a factory somewhere just spitting them out?

“It’s not me being nice. It’s just the truth.”

If anyone deserved an ending out of a Romantic Comedy it was Mabel. His sister was easily the best person he knew. Not that he was any luckier in love but he could recognize that he put in zero effort in that department. It’s not like he showered often or bothered to shave or brush his hair. But Mabel? She tried, and she actually took chances and wasn’t afraid of failing. She was brave when it came to matters of the heart. Dipper on the other hand, he was kind of just scraping by on the occasional message he’d get off whatever hook-up app people were using these days.

Dipper picked up the remote and clicked a button a few times to bring up the main Webflix page. True to her word, the first category of recommendations was “Watch Again” which was followed by a string of Bisney movies he hadn’t watched since he was a kid.

“Hey, Dip?”

He turned to face her only to find that Mabel had shifted to sit beside him sometime while he was spacing out.

“Y- yeah? What’s wrong?”

“Would you still think I was great if we weren’t twins?” She tugged at the ends of her hair, reflecting the brightness of the television, catching his eye.

“You mean if we hadn’t been womb-mates?”

Mabel flashed a toothy grin at his use of her favorite underused twin term.

“I mean, you’re my brother so you kind of have to think I’m great don’t you? I meant if we weren’t related. Like, if you’d still feel like I was so amazing if I was just a random girl.”

He scoffed.

“What?”

“One: I don’t think you could be just some random girl even if you tried. Two: I don’t have to think anything because we’re related. The way I feel about you is completely independent and separate from our twin-ness.”

Dipper faltered, somehow hearing his own words half a second after he’d spoken them, something about his phrasing made him sputter and clear his throat in a way that could easily be classified as a nervous tell.

“I just mean it doesn’t have any weight on my opinion. And uh... and three: I don’t think I called you amazing.”

Mabel snorted. “Oh, that’s right. You didn’t. I’m sorry. Just my big heart. And possible some other vital organs of mine.”

“Don’t be creepy,” he warned her, but really he might as well have been speaking to the Television, the way he had his eyes fixed to it while he flipped past a bunch of C list horror movie titles on Webflix.

“Okay so, can I say something without you being mad?”

Why did this feel like a trap? He should probably say no.

“Alright. What is it?”

“Why do you keep hooking up with those random girls on Cinder? You know, swiping right, meeting them once and then never going out again.” She furrowed her eyebrows, and Dipper could feel her watching him.

“You act like there’s something wrong with that. I mean, plenty of people do it.”

“Plenty of people aren’t you, Dipper. You’re not the hook up and have one night stands kind of guy.” Mabel shifted so that she was leaning against his shoulder, probably also looking at the TV but Dipper couldn’t tell. Her bangs were blocking his view of her face.

“Okay first of all, the decision to hook up and never see one another again is completely mutual and beneficial to both parties. And you act like I’m some gigolo or something. I don’t just run around sleeping with the entire female population of Manhattan.”

“Valid. I guess what I’m asking is why you don’t actually try dating someone for more than an evening.”

What was he supposed to tell her? Well Mabel, I am physically incapable of any emotional intimacy with anyone outside of this room. I work too hard to give a girl the attention and respect she probably deserves from me, so instead of leading anyone on and pretending I could even be available for some sort of romantic relationship, I settle for quasi-anonymous hookups with girls who are probably equally as emotionally stunted and lonely as I am.

Yeah, he was gonna go with a no. Not happening. Not in this lifetime anyway. There were some things about Dipper she just did not need to know, and that was probably near the top of the list.

She nudged his arm a bit while she got comfortable. Mabel leaned against his side and lifted his arm enough so she could get comfortable without it in the way. When she was done she draped his right arm over from behind her right shoulder until his hand skimmed her forearm.

“You could do it you know,if you wanted to,” she suppressed a yawn. “I think you’d be good at it.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Good at what? Dating? Please.”

“No. I mean good at being a boyfriend.” Mabel said quietly, in a voice that was calm and certain.

He swallowed and accidentally hit play on whatever horror movie the cursor had been hovered over. He couldn’t remember what it was. He could hardly remember how to breathe or swallow the lump in his throat.

“Tell that to Susie Druther.”

“Don’t do that,” She spoke again, still quiet voiced while a slightly haunting instrumental began to play while the screen displayed actor names and wide shots of what was very likely someplace in Canada they were going to pass off as the USA.

“Do what?” He feigned ignorance.

“Don’t do that thing where you start putting yourself down. You were 14, and Susie was your first girlfriend. The worst thing you did then was read too many Science fiction novels and books about extra terrestrials.”

“Maybe, but she still hated my guts.”

“Well yeah, you’re supposed to hate your dumb high school boyfriends. It’s a rite of passage. But I’m pretty sure she’s over it by now. Besides, you’re not supposed to know exactly what to do in a relationship when you’re 14. I still don’t know exactly what to do and I’m 26.”

“Maybe, but you’ve always been good at figuring things out as you went along. You do fine. Probably better than you think.”

He could feel her shoulders bobbing slightly, and assumed she was laughing, probably at him. That was fine, Dipper was pretty lame. Despite Mabel’s insinuations he was probably not boyfriend material. He wasn’t good at romantic gestures or displays of affection, and he was oblivious to a fault.

Mabel saw positive qualities in him that did not exist in the wild. She brought out a side of Dipper that would otherwise lay untapped and dormant, simply by being there. Mabel just made him better. It was easy to be someone great when she was in the equation because she had that effect on people. It was contagious.

And silent.

Mabel could see he was in deep thought, unsure where the gears in his own head were taking him, but certain that he would be busy for a while. Dipper was a thinker, an over analytical mind, and frankly smarter than anyone else in the room with him more often than not.

Mr. Smartypants wasn’t paying attention to the movie, or her. He hadn’t realized the background music had dropped out so that there was only an eerie quiet that emphasized the character’s movements on the screen. He didn’t notice Mabel sliding out from underneath his arm. Dipper didn’t notice the fact that the movie he’d chosen was one Mabel had seen at least 5 times. He didn’t notice her waiting to pounce at all.

Not until it happened.

There was a jumpscare about 20 minutes into the movie, and Mabel had been prepared for it. The music suddenly came on again, a loud crashing sound and a scary looking face appeared on the scream. That was when she leapt into action.

 

“RAHHH!” She roared.

“AHHHH!” He tipped over, landing on his back in a very dignified way, considering the girlish scream he’d let loose.

Dipper found himself looking up at his twin, hands on either side of her head, thumbs pressed to her temples and her fingers splayed out as though she were some sort of antlered Mabel monster. His hand was clutched to his chest, and it was pounding wildly against his ribcage.

“GEEZ ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?” He gasped, trying to catch his breath but all he managed to do was feel the adrenaline rush being scared shitless provided.

“Dude, the look on your face. So good-” She began to giggle.

Dipper’s look of shocked annoyance melted away into a fit of laughter that mirrored Mabel’s, half the amusement was at himself for screaming like a lady, and half because Mabel was still poised above him, teeth bared and hand-antlers atop her head. She wiggled her fingertips from their spots above her nose and gave him a toothy smile.

“You’re so dead.” He couldn’t stop laughing. His cheeks flushed from laughing so hard, and Mabel could see that they now matched the rosy color of his nose.

She just giggled in response. “Should I be scared?”

“I mean it. I’m going to have to tell people you died in a freak accident involving this hideous sofa.” His hands sprung to life, reaching out for her sides, fully intent on tickling any semblance of coherency from his sister, but only a second after his fingers had found their intended target, he had been taken by surprise once more.

He froze in place, his body perfectly still as Mabel pressed her hips against his, giggles slipping from her lips as they grazed against his. All Dipper could think about was how soft her lips were, and how she tasted faintly of cherry licorice and that her hands must have moved from their perch atop her head because he could feel them delicately coiling into his hair. She had leaned forward to kiss him and there he was, hands poised at her hips, her hair brushing against his cheek, her laughter ghosting against his skin.

Rendered speechless and immobile, he was barely able to kiss her back. By the time it occurred to him to do something besides lay there beneath her like a moron she had started to sit upright. Dipper caught the movement in time to lean his face upwards as an impulse to not let her pull away without him doing something.

He spent so much time not really doing anything important. He was tired of being a passenger when he should have been taking the wheel.

Mabel’s eyes popped open at this unexpected twist, but tugged his hair in a wordless reply, causing Dipper to hum against her lips. It was an interesting feeling coupled with the way his facial hair seemed to scratch and tickle her at the same time.

It was Mabel who sat up and ended the kiss as quickly as she’d initiated it. She said nothing while he slowly righted himself to a sitting position and Dipper didn’t even know what to say. He was probably supposed to say something.

“Uh…”

Mabel snorted.

“...What was...I mean… that was… probably…”

She bit her lip and looked at his hair, which had somehow become more wild looking in the last minute. His eyes were filled with something else, and Mabel felt guilty dumping a bunch of complicated junk on her brother just because he looked so cute and she had just… wanted to kiss him. She hadn’t thought about what it would turn into beyond her lips pressed against his. It was just… that for a second she felt like maybe he wanted her to kiss him.

Maybe she’d been wrong.

“Oh y’know me. Just… being goofy and wacky and stuff.”

“You...goofy? Wha?”

“Yeah I mean, I tackled you and scared you so hard you almost pissed your pants.”

“I did not almost-”

“I just got caught up in the moment. Don’t read too much into it.”

Was she serious? Dipper could get it, it’s not like they had shoved their tongues down each other’s throats or anything but it was still intimate. He could feel her breath against his cheek and her chest pressed against his and her lips sort of just… sliding over his, like Mabel was standing on a shore and sticking her toe into a deep pool of water she was uncertain about jumping into.

He knew better than to buy some bullshit line about how she was just being zany and impulsive and things somehow ended up with her mouth on his.

It was complete bullshit.

Instead of saying any of that out loud, Dipper slid a hand through his hair and laughed instead. In lieu of asking her all the questions that rushed through his head, he shrugged. Instead of pulling her close against his chest, he playfully tossed a pillow at her.

Mabel caught it and stared at it a moment, not missing a beat.

And then she smiled at him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill out the following prompt: “Goofy Kiss”. Jacked the title from a John Mayer tune. There's something sweet and sad about this one, though I think the sadness might be a little subtle. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
